Kazoku
by Yuu Hiroshe
Summary: RoyxEd. Pequenos fic's postados contando a vida do casal, com situaçõe do dia a dia ou também pode envolver pequenos spoilers dos episódios. [yaoi] [RoyEd]
1. Goldem eyes

**Autor: Tsushichan**

**Classificação e dados:** Yaoi, lime, comédia, angst, romance, bastante OOC e MUITO Flufly.

**Casais:** Roy x Ed.

**Spoilers:** Menção do episódio: Fullmetal x Flame.

**Disclaimer:** Não sou dono do anime nem dos personagens... ( infelizmente -")

- **Kazoku** -

- **Golden eyes** –

Nas árvores que circulavam o quartel general, do compartimento militar, os pássaros outrora alegres, escondiam-se entre as copas. Até mesmo as vastas flores silvestre, espalhadas uniformemente tinham perdido um pouco de sua essência.

"Droga Roy!" Edward exasperou-se, olhando para a mão atrevida em sua cintura. "Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando..."

"Sei?" ainda sem entender aonde aquela conversa ia chegar, Roy, suspirou olhando para a papelada sobre a mesa. Tinha muito trabalho pela frente e o prazo previsto para entrega era exatamente daqui a algumas horas. Estava sobrecarregado. Muitas coisas para serem feitas em tão pouco tempo. Se não houvesse sido displicente e acatado com as ordens da primeira tenente, provavelmente teria muito mais tempo.

Era uma tarde fria e chuvosa, tanto que usava um, sobretudo preto por cima das vestes militares. Ambos compartilhavam o único assento disponível da sala, com, Ed, sentado em seu colo. O rosto do mais jovem encontrava-se entre a junção do pescoço e ombro do coronel. Aquilo era o bastante para mantê-los aquecidos.

Eram dias como aqueles que os dois alquimistas desfrutavam. Grande parte do quartel general estava ocupado, resolvendo alguns problemas, enquanto, Roy, desfrutava a companhia do amante, olhando desinteressadamente para os papéis a sua frente.

Edward havia acabado de retornar, uma missão que durara pouco mais de três dias e embora se agraciasse em demasia de sua companhia, daria um basta naquilo.

"Sei?" perguntou novamente, fazendo cara de enfado e tentou inutilmente retirar Ed de seu colo.

"Sabe!" irritado pela insistência do alquimista das chamas, em tentar retira-lo daquele recanto quentinho e aconchegante, completou: "O dia em que... afinal de contas, você lembra ou não?!" e não pode evitar corar.

"Ainda não estou entendendo aonde você quer chegar com isso, Fullmetal." Edward corou intensamente a menção do nome quase ficando da cor de seu Sobretudo. Dessa vez de raiva.

"Use o cérebro uma vez na vida, Mustang!" rebateu, elevando a voz, ressaltando por fim o nome do superior.

"Pelo amor de Deus, Edwar..."

"Não fale em nome de Deus! Você sabe muito bem que nós alquimistas não acreditamos em Deus!" Edward o interrompeu, com uma coragem que não sabia de onde vinha ao certo.

"Mas eu... argh esquece! O que deu em você hoje, heim?" fazendo uso de uma de suas mais novas descobertas, Roy disse suavemente, enquanto acariciava os fios dourados da nuca do mais jovem.

Edward instintivamente se acalmou, quase ronronando no colo do amante em resposta. Adorava, quando ele fazia aquilo. Sua nuca era uma das partes mais erógenas do corpo e fazia-o relaxar. Mas também sabia que Roy estava sendo sugestivo, usando um jogo muito sujo. Enquanto ele apenas podia se encolher mais, roubando um pouco do calor do corpo maior para si, adorando a sensação de estar nos braços do amado.

Roy suspirou feliz por conseguir acalmar seu pequeno alquimista. Conhecia bem o gênio irritadiço dele. Edward sabia ser bastante persuasivo quando contrariado.

Tomou o menor para si, apertando-o entre os braços: "Me diga, _Edward... _o que te aborrece?"

Ed, entorpecido pelas carícias em sua nuca franziu o cenho. Então, lentamente foi tomando consciência das palavras dele. "Do dia em que você se declarou pra mim! Não me diga que se esqueceu?"

O coronel Mustang arregalou os olhos em surpresa e um calafrio percorreu-lhe a espinha. Claro. Pois como não se lembraria? Fora realmente um dia e tanto!

"Claro que sim." Respondeu suavemente. "Foi em um dia chuva... como esse! Lembro que estávamos lutando..."

"Não necessariamente. Tínhamos feito um acordo, lembra?" interrompeu novamente com um sorriso nos lábios. E mesmo estando com o rosto sobre o peito forte, Roy, podia senti-lo.

"É, mas isso foi depois Edward. Eu me declarei pra você depois do nosso 'pequeno combate'." Fez uma pausa. "Que aliás, eu venci!"

"Você trapaceou!" respondeu, irritado, ignorando completamente o tom sugestivo do mais velho ao dizer 'pequeno combate'. Estava acostumado com aquilo. "De qualquer forma, nós quase destruirmos o quartel general inteiro. Nunca trabalhei tanto em toda a minha vida! Ficamos horas 'arrumando' a pequena bagunça que havíamos feito. Então quando eu perguntei, por que você não havia dado o golpe final..."

"Eu disse que não podia, simplesmente porque nunca machucaria alguém que eu amo."

"E eu fiquei te olhando por vários minutos antes de..."

"... se jogar nos meus braços, feito uma donzela apaixonada." Zombou o mais velho, enquanto se encolhia na cadeira, já prevendo a reação do amante.

Mas, Edward, apenas negou em descrença. E sorriu. "Me pergunto, como alguém igual a você que pode ter qualquer um aos seus pés, consegue me aturar até hoje."

"São seus olhos." Respondeu vagamente.

"Hn?"

"Foram seus olhos, Edward, que me fizeram declarar pra você. Seus lindos olhos dourados..."

Naquela tarde, nem Roy Mustang nem Edward Elric, levantaram-se dali. Aproveitaram o máximo de tempo, um com outro. Trocaram palavras, que para muito seriam fúteis, mas para eles, eram verdadeiras declarações. Porque afinal, não importava se sofreriam com o desprezo nos olhos da sociedade. Bastava a ambos, estarem sempre por perto, cada qual com suas dúvidas, compartilhadas nos momentos de angústia. E mesmo assim, embora às vezes se desentendessem tanto, continuavam a nutrir aquele sentimento maior de antes. Fortalecido inúmeras vezes, com o passar dos anos. Um amor proibido, mas que sem sombra de dúvidas os enchiam de alegria.

**Às vezes, escolhas erradas nos levam ao caminho certo.**

**Notas: **Então, muito meloso? Essa é minha primeira fic do Fullmetal e acho que – pelo menos pra quem viu o anime – percebeu o pequeno spoiler do episódio: FullmetalxFlame, com algumas mudanças, claro!!!

Criticas, comentários, sugestões, qualquer coisa é bem vindo.

**Kazoku **significa 'família' ou 'membros de uma família' em japonês.

**Gilded eyes: **'Olhos dourados'.

**Esclarecimentos: **_Essa história é uma proposta do __drabble que é um fic extremamente curto, escrito com exatamente 100 palavras. O termo é frequentemente utilizado erroneamente para indicar quaisquer histórias curtas escritas com menos de 1.000 palavras.  
O propósito da drabble é testar a brevidade e a habilidade do autor em expressar idéias interessantes e significativas em poucas palavras.__.Por tanto estarei aqui contando pequenas situações da vida do casal RoyxEd. Espero estar a gosto e lembrando que essa é uma fic yaoi. Relação entre dois homens. Quem não se sentir a vontade... _

Espero estar terminando essa fic a tempo. Tempo é dinheiro, e bem... como diria Morpheu: "O que é para dar errado, dará." Se isso aqui não ficar pronto a tempo, eu realmente não me sentirei mal e continuarei assim mesmo a postar. Então quando a fic chegar aos seus 100 capítulos... the end. Adeus. Godbay. Sayonara. Ja ne. Enfim, acabou e finito...

Acho que é só... See ya, people.


	2. Expressões

**Autor: Tsushichan**

**Classificação e dados:** Yaoi, lime, comédia, angst, romance, bastante OOC e MUITO Flufly.

**Casais:** Roy x Ed.

**Spoilers:** Nenhumzinho sequer...

**Disclaimer:** Não sou dono do anime nem dos personagens... ( infelizmente -")

- **Kazoku** -

- **Expressões** –

Roy Mustang estava sentado sobre sua cadeira, olhando as próprias luvas como se essa fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo, e ignorando completamente os papéis sobre a mesa. Aquela, com certeza, seria mais uma cena do cotidiano no quartel general do leste, 'se' seu subordinado, Havoc, não tivesse em mãos um bonequinho - muito 'interessante' sob a ótica de Roy, claro, - praticamente a cópia do Edward Elric.

O boneco era até bonitinho, só não era exatamente o que poderia ser chamado de arte. Usava um pequeno sobretudo vermelho, não muito detalhado e uma pequena trança atrás.

"Err... coronel?" praguejou Havoc, chamando a atenção para si. "O que é isso?"

"Esse é o Fullmetal... não é óbvio?"

Controlando-se para dizer que não, que aquilo não era óbvio, Havoc, continuou a olhar o pequeno boneco entre suas mãos.

"No que você está pensando, Havoc?" e claro que, ao contrário da mente pervertida do coronel, Havoc apenas se perguntava o que um boneco igual ao Edward Eric estaria fazendo sobre a mesa de dele. "A escrivaninha parecia tão vazia, por isso eu fiz esse boneco." Respondendo a pergunta muda estampada na cara de seu subordinado, Roy, arrebatou o boneco das suas mãos, agora olhando-o com certo... afeto?

"Huh... isso parece suspeito..." desconfiado até última raiz de seus cabelos loiros, ele ainda olhou Roy, com estranheza, olhando para o boneco e Roy, tentando achar alguma ligação entre os dois.

"Eu não sei exatamente o que tem de estranho nisso... talvez seja por causa do Fullmetal? Bom, de qualquer forma, pela menos é algo com que eu ocupe meu tempo."

Negando em descrença, e olhando para toda aquela papelada na mesa de Roy, Havoc realmente sentiu vontade de mandá-lo a lugares nada santos, mas teve de controlar-se. Ele ainda era seu chefe, afinal de contas.

"A-hen... Até que é um bonequinho bonitinho, mas..." e foi interrompido por batidas na porta.

Quem quer que fosse, esperou pela autorização de Roy para entrar. Fuery fez uma breve continência em respeito ao coronel.

Ele foi até Roy com uma expressão muito estranha algo compartilhado por ambos e Havoc estranhamente sentia-se deslocado ali.

"Coronel, hmm... deixe-me ver como ficou." E colocando o pequeno boneco sobre a escrivaninha, Roy olhava com suspeita para seu subordinado. "A pele dele ficou muito branca, e não há muitos detalhes. O material também, não é muito... bom." Analisou minuciosamente cada detalhe, dando pequenas opiniões de melhora aqui e acolá.

"Entendo..." Roy pensou por um segundo, tamborilando os dedos sobre a mesa, com uma expressão séria e muito concentrada. Algo realmente raro vindo de Roy Mustang. "Vocês dois, saiam daqui! Eu tenho muito trabalho pela frente." E sua voz saiu realmente num tom de comando, como se os desafiasse negar-lhe algo.

Ambos os subordinados olharam com estranheza para Roy, cada qual perdido em pensamentos, e embora eles tivessem idéias tão diferentes, pensavam no que Roy poderia estar aprontando, porque imaginar Roy Mustang fazendo algo de útil era 'realmente' surpreendente. Afinal, Roy poderia ser um bom amigo e companheiro, mas com aquela carde tarado dele e ainda mais conhecendo-o como conheciam, sabiam que nada de bom poderia estar vindo dali. Eles viraram-se para ir embora, mas ainda ouviram o último comando.

"E... voltem aqui amanhã."

E era impressão deles ou Roy Mustang corara? Dando de ombros, como se isso fosse algo muito estranho, impossível quase inconcebível de se acontecer, eles saíram dali, um pouco curiosos.

--------- x ---- x ---- x ----------

Se havia uma coisa que Roy aprendeu no exercito era que quando o cigarro de Havoc caia de sua boca era porque ou ele realmente estava assustado ou nesse caso muito impressionado.

Não era pra menos, com uma cópia idêntica ao verdadeiro Edward, e com uma pequena plataforma e tudo.

O bonequinho agora estava numa posse que parecia ser marca registrada do Fullmetal, rasgando a manga do sobretudo do lado do auto-mail. A regata, a blusa de manga, os cabelos, os olhos, até mesmo o cinto tudo no mais perfeito detalhe. Com direito a bota! Roy havia caprichado no boneco dessa vez, tanto que Havoc perguntou-se o que levava um homem a perde seu tempo de vida útil fazendo aquilo, quando na verdade deveria estar resolvendo problemas mais importantes.

"Você realmente deu o seu melhor coronel!" Fuery comentou impressionado.

Quem sabe se Roy Mustang virasse artesão ele não conseguisse mais créditos. Aquilo estava muito bom! O boneco agora, pintando detalhadamente, com os grandes olhos de Edward naquele tom humanamente impossíveis de dourado e até uma pequena boca.

"Se você acha que _isso _é impressionante..." Roy sorriu, um sorriso maligno e cruel quase... cínico antes de por a mão no bolso e... "Impressione seus olhos com _isso!"_

E se Havoc que havia perdido seu primeiro cigarro achava que não se impressionaria com mais nada vindo do coronel, com toda a certeza agora ele tinha um bom motivo para deixar cair seu segundo cigarro. E corar intensamente.

Afinal o que infernos era _aquilo_?

E Kain nunca corou tanto em sua vida. Um Edward versão boneco, tudo bem, um Edward realmente incrível detalhado e tudo, legal ele deixava passar, apesar de achar que aquilo era uma perda total de tempo, mas um Edward Elric _nu _dentro de uma banheira numa cena normal de banho, claro que de 'normal' aquilo não tinha em nada, ele agora achava que Roy Mustang precisava urgentemente de umas boas férias, férias bem prolongadas.

"Huh, coronel." Começou Kain de forma hesitante. Não queria que ele o entendesse mal, mas para ele chegar aquele ponto, Roy só poderia... "Não acha que isso é um pouco..."

"Exagerado?" interrompeu Havoc, sem ter uma palavra melhor para definir a situação.

"Isso é arte!"

"Hm..." Ele apanhou o boneco, virando-o do avesso, até que sentiu algo nos dedos. "O que é isso?" lentamente ele abriu a banheira, e a 'espuma' que nada mais era que senão algodão, saiu de cima do bonequinho revelando a total nudez de Ed. Havoc quase, quase que por puro reflexo fechou a banheira, mas ainda estava muito espantado para isso. E ele era tão perfeito, com umbigo, os dedos dos pés, as mãos atrás da cabeça ensaboando os cabelos e até mesmo com um...

Kain tampou os olhos corando violentamente, até mesmo Havoc, senti-se envergonhado. Nunca pensara que Roy Mustang fosse tão... sabia da fama do coronel, só não...

"Sabe?" Roy começou com uma expressão sonhadora no rosto, um brilho quase nostálgico nos olhos. "Eu estava pensando em fazer novas versões disso." E na mente de Roy só havia uma versão chibi de um Edward, confortavelmente dormindo de lado, completamente nu. Ele poderia tirar a coberta nessa versão.

E seus pensamentos não ficaram só nisso. Versões mais ousadas de Edward também nu, ajoelhado, com ambas as mãos na frente de seu falo, com vários brinquedos nada infantis a sua volta. Outras cenas ainda mais pervertidas dele, de quatro, com a cabeça reclinada para o lado e uma pequena vacina.

O que ninguém percebeu era que bem atrás deles estava o próprio e verdadeiro Edward Elric, ouvindo toda a conversa. Sim ele tinha planejado voltar um dia antes do imprevisto para recuperar o tempo perdido deles, já que as missões estavam cada vez mais recentes, só não esperava encontrar aquilo.

"Ha, ha, ha... bom trabalho, coronel de merda!"

Os músculos de Havoc e Kain receitaram a ouvir a voz de Ed. Seu rosto inexpressivo, os olhos escuros como se prometesse a morte. Era realmente assustador.

"Fullmetal! Você voltou." Roy controlou para que sua voz ficasse o mais impassível o possível, já que ninguém sabia da relação de ambos. Roy pôs ambas as mãos nos ombros de Edward, com a cara mais desleixada do mundo. "Você não está machucado, não é? Eu fiquei preocupado, já que você não me contatou." E ele murmurou aquilo para que só Edward o ouvisse.

"Coronel..." usando de uma das técnicas mais antigas para auto-controle, Ed respirou fundo, prendeu a respiração e contou até dez, mas ele não consegui controlar-se e logo pegava nas vestimentas do coronel, embora ele fosse mais baixo, isso não impedia dos olhos de Ed mostrarem um brilho assustador. "Diga-me! Por que em todos os infernos, você está tentando-me envergonhar com essa merda!?"

"Mas eu apenas modelei esse boneco do original."

"Qual parte? Você está muito velho pra essas coisas seu homem tarado!"

E só então o resto do algodão saiu e Edward se deu conta de como 'ele' se encontrava.

Bem e Roy Mustang com certeza teve a prova do quão aquilo o irritou, não pela sua expressão, porque os cabelos de Edward tampava-lhe os olhos, mas sim pelo auto-mail que acertou em cheio no meio da sua cara.

Suprimindo um gemido de dor, Havoc e Kain saíram imediatamente da frente de um Fullmetal em cólera, antes que eles também acabassem se envolvendo...

"Eu vou confiscar essa _coisa_! Mais uma gracinha dessas e eu juro que vocês nunca mais iram ver o pôr-do-sol!"

"SIM, SENHOR!"

E saiu deixando um pobre coronel, estirão no chão com sangue espalhado por todos os lados de seu corpo...

**Notas: **Desculpem pela demora...

Fic inspirada num doujinshi. Ela ia ser mais longa, mas a cena já estava por demais prolongada, por isso a próxima fic será uma espécie de continuação dessa.

E não, nenhum capitulo tem co-relação um com o outro, apenas alguns que eu irei avisar antes de qualquer forma.

Espero coments. Quero saber se gostaram! 'Coz ya are my inpiration.


End file.
